Tampered Mind
by Sky Rider
Summary: When Oujirou pairs up with Misaki in a tournament with a new Angelic Layer item, things go seriously wrong but end up bringing them closer together than ever before. O
1. Precision Shield

Tampered Mind – The Precision Shield  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Angelic Layer, nor do I own any of its characters! Don't sue me!  
  
Description: When Ichirou puts on a new tournament with new rules in hopes of getting Misaki and his younger brother to battle together as partners, things go deeply wrong. The tournament makes every player battle with new Precision Shields, which allows each deus to see each angel's moves easily on a large Layer by zooming in and out to view the Layer at a single thought. However, when Misaki gets a pair that was tampered with, she finds that she can barely keep control of her own body, not to mention Hikaru's functions. Oujirou is the only one who notices Misaki's sudden inability to fight, but can he help her before she becomes injured? Can he win the match without Hikaru's help?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oujirou smiled kindly at Misaki as they walked away from the registration desk in Piffle Princess to the second desk to get their Precision Shields to put over their visors. They stopped at the end of the two-person line, waiting patiently behind the girls who were arguing with the woman at the desk. Oujirou sighed looking at the girl for a moment before he turned back to Misaki.  
  
"Are you ready? They said we were in the first Angelic Fight, so from here we will be on our way to the layer."  
  
Misaki smiled eagerly, "Yeah, I can't wait!"  
  
Oujirou smiled at her enthusiasm. It seemed that the girls in front of them had finally gotten done arguing with the woman behind the desk and were walking away with their Precision Shields.  
  
Oujirou walked up to the counter, "Two Precision Shields, please."  
  
The woman handed them two sets of what looked like red glasses, "Your last then first names please. No need for your angel's names."  
  
"Mihara Oujirou and Misaki Suzuhara." Misaki answered before Oujirou could say anything.  
  
"Okay......bring these back at the end of the tournament. We're only going to be using them for this tournament because the layer is much bigger than normal. There's no fee to use these, but we do expect them back. Now you may move on to the layer, good luck!"  
  
"Thank you." Oujirou bowed slightly and walked away with Misaki.  
  
They walked into the waiting area. Misaki had Hikaru in her hands, and Oujirou had Wizard in his.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first Partnership Angelic Layer tournament! Great matches will be almost certain considering the great Deus champions we have here today......"  
  
"Just fight the way you normally do, okay? If you do, we'll win with no problem." Oujirou looked down at her kindly.  
  
Misaki nods happily, "You too."  
  
"......Now, for our first Angelic Fight, our first two deus are Fuyuko Asari with Angel Chikako and Katsuko Ikina with Angel Ise."  
  
"Wait a second!" Misaki said flustered, "Those were the two deus who were arguing with that woman at the Precision Shield desk."  
  
"Well, time to see how good they are," Oujirou said casually.  
  
Cheers went up for them from the crowd.  
  
"Their opponents are Oujirou Mihara with Angel Wizard......"  
  
Lots of girls screamed as his name was said.  
  
"......and the champion of Angelic Layer, Masaki Suzuhara with Angel Hikaru!"  
  
A deafening roar of cheering was emitted from the crowd.  
  
Misaki and Oujirou each stepped into one of the egg-shaped moving chairs. They carried both Oujirou and Misaki to the center of the building, stopping in front of the layer.  
  
"Precision Shields on!"  
  
Oujirou and Misaki clipped their Precision Shields onto their visor as the opponents did the same.  
  
"Angels to the Layer!"  
  
Misaki, Oujirou, Fuyuko, and Katsuko dropped their angels into the considerably-bigger-than-normal Layer. Each landed gracefully on their feet.  
  
"Angelic Fight!"  
  
Wizard stayed perfectly still while Hikaru was charging forward. Ise charged at Wizard and Chikako ran towards Hikaru.  
  
'This is incredible,' Misaki muttered as she zoomed in even closer to see the way Chikako was moving, but then it hit her. It felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on her head. Hikaru stopped dead in her tracks near the middle of the Layer. Oujirou was teasing Ise with his shield as he normally did, still unaware of anything out of the ordinary.  
  
'Ugh......got to......keep focused.' Misaki thought, gritting her teeth. She started feeling very dizzy, and in this sense Hikaru dropped to her hands and knees. Chikako was only a few inches away from Hikaru now. Misaki managed to pull it together at the last moment by flipping Hikaru on her hands, drawing her legs in the air, and wrapping them around Chikako's neck. Then Hikaru pushed off of her hands, spinning Chikako around in the air, and finally slamming Chikako into the layer.  
  
"AMAZING! Hikaru pulls off an unlikely move and takes Angel Chikako out!" A roar of cheering came from the crowd. "It's all up to Ise now and it looks like she's not making much progress with Wizard."  
  
Misaki was unable to tell Hikaru to move since her comeback against Chikako. Hikaru was lying on the Layer without movement for a several seconds. Oujirou, finally wondering why she wasn't coming to help him with Ise (A/N: even though he could have very easily defeated Ise on his own), started looking around the large Layer for Hikaru. He found her within seconds......still lying on the Layer from her "attack" against Chikako, he knew that something had to be desperately wrong. She would have gotten up easily within a second or two, but she was still lying there on the Layer......fifteen seconds afterward. It was then, however, that Hikaru slowly got back up. He turned his attention reluctantly back to Wizard. Then, wasting no more time, he made Wizard attack Ise by kicking her in the chest. Hikaru suddenly dropped back down to the Layer. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on Wizard, rather than anyone noticing something was wrong with Hikaru (A/N: or rather Misaki, who was controlling Hikaru).  
  
"Layer Out for Angel Ise! Angel Hikaru and Angel Wizard win!"  
  
Oujirou knew that something was definitely wrong now when he looked back at Hikaru. The egg-shaped moving chairs lowered themselves to the ground. Oujirou wasted no time once he was on the ground. He took off the visor with the Precision Shield and grabbed Wizard off the Layer. He looked back at Misaki's egg-like chair.  
  
'Why isn't she getting out? And why does she have her visor still on?' Oujirou questioned in his head as he grabbed Hikaru off of the Layer as well. Then with a feeling that something deeply wrong was going on, he walked over to Misaki's egg-shaped chair pulling off her visor with the Precision Shield. She was lying unconscious. He stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Misaki! How did this happen?" He thought aloud.  
  
Not really noticing or caring about the cheers that were covering the stadium, or the curiosity from other fans asking perhaps why Misaki wasn't coming out of her chair or why Oujirou was standing in front of her, he gently lifted Misaki out of her seat with his arms positioned under her legs and her neck.  
  
"What is this!?" The voice boomed from above again, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Is the champion injured? Please stand by!"  
  
Oujirou finally managed to get Misaki, Wizard, Hikaru, and their visors out of the stadium without dropping either. Just as he got into the hall leading away from the giant room with screaming fans Ichirou met him and took Misaki from him. Ichirou started walking towards the parking lot, looking at Misaki's still figure for a moment. Oujirou was walking along side him looking very concerned.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" Ichirou asked Oujirou.  
  
Oujirou shrugged, "I don't know, but Hikaru started acting weird in the match, so I'm guessing something happened while she was fighting. She started out just fine, but later on......she kept falling back down to the Layer."  
  
Ichirou made it out to the parking lot, and opened the door to a rather odd looking blue car, that had a rather asleep looking Ogata in the driver's seat.  
  
"Ichan go BOOOOOOOOOM!"  
  
Ogata woke up immediately. Oujirou couldn't help but smile even though he was worried for Misaki. They lay Misaki carefully in the back seat, with her head in Oujirou's lap. He looked at her silently.  
  
"Get to the hospital in five minutes or I'll kill you!" Came Ichirou's voice from the front seat.  
  
"Yes, Chief Ichan!"  
  
Oujirou wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist to keep her from falling as the car screeched around curves.  
  
'Misaki, what happened to you?' Oujirou wondered silently looking at her face. For the first time in a very long time, his face showed concern for someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, what did you think? Well, thank you for reading! Please R&R! If enough people like it I'll work on the next chapter, and hopefully have it up soon! Thanks! 


	2. The Hospital

Thanks to everyone for your reviews! As I said, I think my writing is getting better with every fan fic that I write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)  
  
Tampered Mind – The Hospital  
  
Disclaimer: Uh-heheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeemm......this paper clearly states that Angelic Layer and all its characters belong to Mr. Clamp. Miss Sky Rider (as she is called on here), does not get any money from it. So you see, there isn't a reason to sue her. Thank you for your time, now please enjoy reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A coma!?" Shuuko exclaimed in dismay. She was about ready to cry when Ichirou put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"Only a temporary one." The doctor explained to her. Ichirou and Oujirou were standing close at hand looking at the still Misaki as she lay on a hospital bed.  
  
"That means she'll be awake in a few days. What I don't understand is how she got this way. We couldn't find anything physically wrong that might tell us how she got this way, but there was some increased brain activity before we put her on oxygen. But don't worry, she should be awake and out of here in five days maximum."  
  
Oujirou nodded silently. "I wonder......" he said finally, making everyone look at him, "if it had anything to do with the Precision Shield she was wearing. After all, it did happen when Hikaru was on the Layer, and nothing like this has every happened before. Right?"  
  
Ichirou studied Oujirou for a moment then frowned, "I was extra careful when I made and checked the Precision Shields. Nothing that came directly from the company could inflict harm on anyone. Therefore it couldn't be the Preci--"  
  
"Not necessarily." Oujirou interrupted, "What if someone tampered with her Precision Shield before she even touched it?"  
  
"You're saying that the staff is involved?" Ichirou looked appalled.  
  
"Not at all." Oujirou said shaking his head ever so slightly, "It's possible that somehow one of the other Deus got her Precision Shield first and simply tampered with it and asked for a different one. When under stress staff have been known to give in to strange requests."  
  
"So what you're saying is that someone intentionally wanted to harm Misaki?" Shuuko asked still looking shocked and dismayed.  
  
Oujirou hesitated, "Maybe......but more than likely they just wanted get an easy win. They probably had no idea who would get it, or if it would even be used."  
  
Ichirou put his hand wearily down to his side. It was probably one of the very few times he was actually being very serious, "I see. Well, in any case, we need to find you a new partner, Oujirou. I heard that Sai's partner backed out on her at the last minute......"  
  
Oujirou shook his head, "No. I don't want a replacement for the rest of the tournament. If Misaki isn't fighting, then neither am I. Angelic Layer is wonderful and I love it, but I can always enter the next tournament."  
  
Shuuko and Ichirou looked him over.  
  
"Well, I do believe that you're becoming not only a gentlemen, but also a good man," Shuuko stated as if it were now obvious to see.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Ichirou finally took one last look at Misaki and waved his goodbyes, "I should get started on analyzing the Precision Shield Misaki used. I'll see both of you later on."  
  
Shuuko nodded, only seconds after, stating that she was becoming too tired to stay any longer, and that she would have to leave Misaki for the night. Oujirou smiled understandingly, telling Shuuko that he would stay with Misaki. Shuuko thanked Oujirou, kissed Misaki on the forehead, and left. This meant that Oujirou was left alone to watch over one of the very few people he truly cared for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later, very early in the morning while Oujirou was sitting in a chair by Misaki's bedside (A/N: he was still very much asleep I might add), Misaki opened her blue eyes to the tile ceiling of the hospital. The curtains on the windows were open, but it was still dark outside.  
  
'Where am I?' She wondered silently as her eyes drifted around the room. The room looked rather sterile, clean, and bare.  
  
'Wait......' she thought as her mind finally recognized how air was forcefully being pumped into her lungs by something, and how there were tubes in her arm. 'I must be in a hospital. But why? What happened? All I remember is- --wait, now I remember. I was at the tournament with Oujirou, then some horrible pain blinded me and I woke up here. I hope they got Hikaru off the Layer when I passed out.' She turned her head on her pillow and caught sight of a sleeping Oujirou. His hands were folded together in his lap and his head was resting peacefully against the wall behind the chair he was sitting in. Misaki pulled off the oxygen mask that was around her face. She didn't seem to need it anymore.  
  
"Oujirou?" Misaki called weakly to him.  
  
There was no response. He looked very tired indeed, and for a moment Misaki almost thought of letting him rest. However, she decided that just this once she was going to be selfish and wake him. That way she wouldn't have to wait until morning to get answers.  
  
"Oujirou?" Misaki called a little louder.  
  
This time Oujirou sharply took in a breath. His eyes slowly began to flutter open. After a moment his surroundings came into focus and he looked down at the girl who was calling his name. He leaned forward to grasp one of her hands. Misaki blushed several shades of pink.  
  
"Misaki!" He smiled fondly at her. "You're awake!"  
  
Misaki smiled weakly, "I guess so. Um......what happened with the tournament? And why am I here, Oujirou?"  
  
Oujirou's smile flickered, "I'm not exactly sure what happened in the tournament, Misaki. At the end of the match I looked back at you and you weren't moving. So, I had no choice but to carry you out of the arena and get you to the hospital."  
  
Misaki blushed a mild shade of maroon at the thought of being carried by Oujirou in front of millions of people (A/N: Some were Oujirou's fans and some were Misaki's mind you. All of who became very jealous of one or the other champion).  
  
Oujirou merely smiled at Misaki's ever reddening face.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Misaki asked, unsure if she really wanted to know.  
  
Oujirou glanced at his watch, "You were a sleep for exactly three days, four hours and twenty minutes as of now. And if you want to know what time it is, it's four twenty in the morning."  
  
"How long have you been here?" Misaki asked, wondering if it was exactly appropriate for her to do so.  
  
Oujirou just smiled, "I've been here for a while. I'm not exactly sure how long, but at least since yesterday afternoon. Shuuko and Ichan came to visit you too, but they both had work to do, so they couldn't stay."  
  
"What about you? Don't you have work to do, Oujirou? Even if you don't......you really don't need to stay here with me. I'm all right." Misaki said. She didn't want him to be spending all his free time keeping her company. It didn't seem right to her somehow.  
  
"No. I don't have anywhere I need to be. My time is better spent making sure you're okay. Ichan said that he found the source of what made you black out. Apparently someone tampered with your Precision Shield." Oujirou purposely "forgot" to tell Misaki that it was him that suggested the idea.  
  
"I see." Misaki said, looking rather far off. Eventually, she reluctantly put the oxygen mask back on and fell back to sleep, allowing Oujirou to watch her lovingly in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's chapter 2. So, how was it? Again, please review, I'd love to hear from everyone who read this. I already have an idea for the third chapter, so if you like it please stick around to read more soon. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it (Yes, I really do enjoy writing these stories. I'm not just being sarcastic.)! Thank you for reading! 


	3. Returning Home

Tampered Mind – Returning Home  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1 or 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly noon the day after Misaki woke up before she was released from the hospital. Oujirou was being the gentlemen he always was and was picking her up from the hospital in his metallic-black Porsche (A/N: Just don't ask. It's the only flashy car I could think of at the moment.). When Misaki saw it, her eyes bugged and her mouth fell straight open. Oujirou laughed at this, but not unkindly.  
  
"It was a birthday gift from my family a few years ago. It seems everyone chipped in." Oujirou said as he loaded Misaki's things (A/N: Meaning everything Shuuko brought to the hospital for her) in the trunk and got in the driver's seat next to Misaki. (A/N: I'm sure you have a mental picture of this too. Black Porsche, Oujirou with sunglasses sitting next to Misaki, and--Oh sorry, back to the story.)  
  
Misaki suddenly feeling as though the car was too good for her to be in it, took to watching the buildings go by. Oujirou, after several minutes, finally becoming aware of the lack of conversation, glanced at the now very uncomfortable looking Misaki.  
  
"Are you okay?" Oujirou asked her. A smile was still on his face.  
  
Misaki turned back to Oujirou, "Yes, I-I'm fine."  
  
He nodded reluctantly, "All right." There was silence for a moment before either of them spoke again.  
  
"Misaki."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to know something."  
  
Misaki, having finally settled, was feeling once again a little uncomfortable,  
  
"Uh......yes?"  
  
"When we were in the tournament together, it was nice having someone I could trust to fight with me. Even if your abilities were impaired by that Precision Shield, you still did your best."  
  
"Oh!" Misaki's discomfort disappeared in an instant, only to be replaced by a large smile in which her cheeks turned mysteriously pink. "Well, thank you, but there's no way I could have done it without you. In fact I didn't even know that we won until yesterday. You really are extraordinary when you fight with wizard."  
  
It was Oujirou's turn to blush. This quite surprised Misaki, considering she had never seen him blush before from the time she met him. However, within moments he got control of his expression and managed to give her a courteous smile in its place.  
  
"Thank you, Misaki. That means a lot coming from you," he said sincerely.  
  
Misaki nodded still smiling, as if to say "It was my pleasure."  
  
It was then that they pulled up to Misaki's house. He turned the car off then pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"Well, here we are, Misaki. Shuuko said that she would be home by the time you got here, so you if you need anything she'll be there."  
  
Misaki nodded and opened the door of the Porsche. She was almost sad to be leaving Oujirou's company. Oujirou got out of the Porsche as well and get her things out of the trunk. Misaki offered to take her own stuff, but Oujirou flatly refused. Then with a heavy heart he walked her to the door of the Suzuhara household. Misaki opened the door and walked in with Oujirou right behind her.  
  
"Shuuko we're here!" Oujirou called through the house.  
  
Shuuko came out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Misaki and Oujirou, "Misaki! You're home!"  
  
Oujirou set Misaki's things down in her room (A/N: Shuuko had to point him to it.), and whispered something in Misaki's ear that made her turn dark maroon, before he took his leave and drove away. Shuuko looked at Misaki highly amused at how she was staying so dark red.  
  
"What did he say, Misaki?" Shuuko asked, fighting back giggles.  
  
Misaki just turned and started walking away. Then in a very shrill voice she said, "We can talk at dinner, okay, mom." Then Misaki slowly walked into her room and shut the door. Oujirou's words started circling in her head, 'Misaki, I love you, so promise me you won't get hurt again, okay? Bye, Misaki.' She could only remember him saying those three words one other time. After his match against her......but how was it that it still surprised her? She already knew she felt the same way, but she hadn't said a word to him about it. She was always way too shy. However, he never seemed to mind. He just kept on loving her, whether he got an answer to how she felt or not.  
  
Misaki flipped through the pages of a recent Angelic Layer magazine that Shuuko had subscribed to. She was so glad that it was summer, and that homework was so very far away, allowing her time to practice Angelic Layer. 'Angelic Layer!' she thought, 'Oh no! Hikaru!' Panic stricken she started throwing stuff out of her knapsack. Then panicking even more when she reached the bottom, she quickly moved on to her backpack. She unzipped it feverishly, and there, the very first thing she saw, was Hikaru. Misaki took out the note that lay on top of her with one hand and took Hikaru out with the other. She held the note close to her face, easily making out the neat handwriting. It read:  
  
Misaki,  
  
I'm sorry if it scared you to not have Hikaru back for so long. I know I would have been a bit jittery too if I thought I ever lost Wizard. You actually scared me horribly when you blacked out on the Layer. I guess I never really thought much about Hikaru until you were packing up your stuff this morning. Again, very sorry, and I hope to see you soon.  
  
Very sincerely yours,  
  
Oujirou Mihara  
  
Misaki smiled widely. She could tell that things in her life were going to work out even better than she thought. With Oujirou, Shuuko, and all her friends (A/N: Who were strangely all out of town at the moment), she knew that things couldn't get much brighter than this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, thank you for reading the entire thing! Again please R&R, and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Ichan's Findings

Tampered Mind – Ichan's Findings  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Angelic Layer and never will, so don't sue me!  
  
For those of you wondering what happened to Misaki, why did she fall into a coma in the first place, and what happened when Ichan found out; this is for you. No, I did not forget about what happened with the Precision Shield. This is a bit of an insider's look at what happened:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichirou examined the Precision Shield taken from Misaki's visor. He ran a final computer simulation, then stood up satisfied by his findings.  
  
"Very clever. Someone stuck a simple piece of tiny metal over the safety circuit. That way the waves of the lenses would reach the brain in extreme form. Making it impossible for anyone to focus properly. Also making it just as likely to seriously injure or even kill someone. The fingerprints on it also tell me who's been handling it. Other than Misaki and Miss Yui (personnel handling the Precision Shields at the tournament) there is..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fuyuko Asari!" She stopped dead in her tracks and faced the several Angelic Layer officials walking towards her. "Miss Fuyuko Asari! Your Angelic Layer card please."  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously, "What!?"  
  
Ichirou walked up to her, "Sabotaging another player's equipment is a violation of the rules. Such a violation that you pulled off should also be punished by law, but stripping you of ever player Angelic Layer again in any tournament should suffice."  
  
Fuyuko's eyes were firry as she took out her card and handed it to them.  
  
"I hope you know that the stunt you pulled could have cost a young lady her life. You could bet, had that been the case...the prince of the Layer, Oujirou Mihara, would have personally taken you out himself. And let me tell you, even being that you're a girl and he's a gentlemen of a young man, I doubt he would have cared one way or the other. You are very, very lucky that Miss Misaki Suzuhara was not seriously injured."  
  
Fuyuko decided she didn't want to hear anymore. She walked silently away in rage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oujirou watched his brother stomp furiously into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just found the girl responsible for putting your girlfriend in the hospital."  
  
Oujirou blushed a light red. He still wasn't completely used to the idea of knowing Misaki as his "girlfriend." After all, she had only accepted to be called that, just that morning. Within a few moments, however, the key words "found girl responsible...girlfriend in...hospital" found their way to his brain.  
  
"Wait! You found the person responsible for hurting, Misaki? How?"  
  
"Modern technology, my dear brother, the beauty of science."  
  
"Who is it!? For the first time in my life I actually feel like strangling someone!"  
  
"No, Oujirou," Ichirou said grabbing Oujirou's collar as he headed for his jacket.  
  
"It's already taken care of. The girl had her card taken away from her, and she won't be able to register for any more tournaments. Come to think of it, that's the firs time I've even had to do that. Besides the fact, if she does anything else, she'll be arrested."  
  
After a few moments Oujirou settled down, and for once Ichirou didn't make any further comments. Before long, Oujirou found himself daydreaming of Misaki...again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally finished! *Does a little dance* Anyway, thank you for reading! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's people like you that make me want to write! 


	5. Never The Same

Angelic Layer – Never The Same  
  
Disclaimer: Did I not make it clear in the other four chapters? Don't own the series of Angelic Layer in any way. So if you have a bone to pick with someone, pick it with the WOMEN who make up CLAMP!  
  
Description: Has Kotarou and Tamayo, along with Oujirou, of course. Yes, I said earlier that Ichan's Findings was going to be the last part of this fan fiction, but guess what...I lied. So sorry to disappoint those who like to finish things in their imagination, but there's more. As for those of you who wanted more, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

It was only a few days later that Kotarou came back home to Tokyo, along with Tamayo, and Hatoko, followed only a few days later by the return of Sai and Ringo. When they had all come back, however, things did not go back to their normal quiet and fun conversations and outings, at least not right away. Sai had gotten a boyfriend while she was away, and everyone was buzzing about Misaki's new relationship with Oujirou, along with Misaki's incident. It wasn't only her friends who decided to ask endless questions and talk about it all the time; the incident of Misaki's life threatening incident had made it into the _Angelic Layer News_ used to announce new tournaments, new equipment, and anything else having to do with Angelic Layer. Her incident also made its way into two of Tokyo's biggest newspapers (as well as smaller ones), with headlines like, "Cheating Turns Life Threatening On The Layer" and "Famous Suzuhara Almost Loses Her Life During New Tournament." If this publicity wasn't enough to want to make Misaki stay inside 24 hours a day due to the crows that would collect if she left the house, because they all wanted her to confirm the story in her own words as true; there was also the issue of Oujirou and Misaki starting to date. Luckily, in this part of the news, Oujirou was forced to share in the experience along with Misaki, therefore making her less alone in the collecting crowds. How the Angelic Layer magazines got this piece on information, however, she and Oujirou had absolutely no idea. But it came as no shock to Oujirou when he got his first daily copy of one of the magazines in the mail having to do with this. The front cover reading, "Two Champions In the Layer, Lovers Outside It." It had a picture of him carrying Misaki from the tournament, minus all the other stuff he was carrying along with her.  
  
"Did you read this, Misaki?" He asked handing the magazine to her.  
  
"What's that?" Misaki asked absentmindedly as she put food on two plates for Oujirou and herself. Her aunt and mother were out of the house at the moment. She set the plates down on the table and took the magazine he was offering her.  
  
"An article about you an me? Interesting, but how did they get the picture? I don't remember a circumstance ever happening when I wound up in your arms like that. Asleep, no less."  
  
Oujirou could tell as she put the magazine down from her face slightly to look at him questioningly, that she was having one of her "mature moments" and wasn't just asking to ask, she expecting an answer.  
  
Oujirou was silent for a moment, hesitating, then finally broke the silence.  
  
"That must have been taken when I was carrying you out from the tournament to get you to the hospital after the incident in the Layer, but I was a lot more worried than I actually look in that picture."  
  
Misaki glanced down at the magazine again.  
  
"Your right. In here you almost look happy, but...a worried sort of happy."  
  
She looked back up at Oujirou putting the magazine on the table.  
  
"You must have been pretty worried if you can see it even after they edited it out."  
  
Oujirou sat there staring at her, completely shell shocked, but no look except calm showed on his face. 'Was I really that worried that she can see it in the picture?'  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Misaki asked. She truly did have her own almost worried look on her face.  
  
He looked up at her completely speechless, then cleared his throat and looked down at his food.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine."  
  
He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat slowly. Misaki looked at him for a moment or two longer than she normally would have, and then started on her meal as well.  
  
As they finished their meals and Oujirou insisted on doing the dishes, a knock came on the door. Misaki walked over to it, opening it to reveal her two friends, Kotarou and Tamayo. Each of them looking as if they had just been too an amusement park. It was at that moment that Oujirou finished the dishes.  
  
"Hi!" Misaki called enthusiastically when she saw them.  
  
"Hello, Misakichi!" came Tamayo's voice as she flung herself on Misaki, knocking her over.  
  
It was at this moment when Oujirou stepped into view. He had an amused look on his face as he watched Tamayo and Misaki. Kotarou was looking at him with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Hello, Oujirou," Kotarou said rather stiffly.  
  
Tamayo let go of Misaki and looked up. Then jumped up energetically.  
  
"Oujirou!" Tamayo flung herself at him as well, and wrapped her arms around him in a crazy, friendly way.  
  
Oujirou had to take a step back to keep himself from being knocked over as well. The look on his face was between calm puzzlement, utter terror, and slight concern of what Misaki would think, but to his surprise, she had a wide smile on her face, which made him relax slightly as he regained his balance. When Tamayo finally let go, Oujirou had a rather uncomfortable look on his face, but quickly straightened his standing position and his face.  
  
"We were going to surprise you, Misakichi, but Kotarou want to knock first," Tamayo explained.  
  
"And you listened?" Misaki stared at Tamayo in a puzzling way for a moment.  
  
"Only this once," Tamayo stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Misaki nodded, still slightly puzzled.  
  
"So, did we interrupt anything? Were you and Oujirou actually going to do something together? I mean, you two are on every magazine cover lately," Tamayo told them with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
Neither Misaki nor Oujirou looked very excited about this news.  
  
"Actually," Oujirou said calmly, "I was just about to leave anyway. I have a lot of work to attend to with Angelic Layer. I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki."  
  
With that, he left without another word. Misaki had a dreamy look on her face as she watched him walk away. Tamayo saw this and had no intention of letting it go.  
  
"Do I sense **TRUE L-O-V-E-?!"** Tamayo asked excitedly after Kotarou closed the door leading outside.  
  
Misaki started blushing a brilliant color of brick red, but said nothing.  
  
"So, when did you and he start going out?" Tamayo asked still very excited.  
  
"A few days after I got out of the hospital from my accident in the Layer," Misaki answered, still blushing.  
  
"How are you feeling, anyway?" Kotarou asked, finally finding something to talk about.  
  
"I'm back to my 'old self'. So, I guess you could say that I'm doing very well..." Misaki hesitated, "all thanks to Oujirou."  
  
"I'm sorry that we weren't there for you, Misaki," Kotarou said guiltily.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it!" Misaki said brightly, waving a hand at him in a hyper fashion as if to brush away his words.  
  
"So, what is the deal with you and Oujirou, anyway?" Tamayo asked in an attempt to take over the conversation once again.  
  
"Well, you know...he and I are close," Misaki answered.  
  
"That's it? Details, Misakichi!" Tamayo said enthusiastically.  
  
Misaki opened her mouth to answer, but Kotarou interrupted.  
  
"Actually, we just came by to say hello, and see how you were doing," Kotarou said, and opening the door, he started dragging Tamayo out with him.  
  
"Well, see you again later, okay?" Kotarou said, grabbing the door, getting ready to close it.  
  
"Okay, bye," Misaki smiles.  
  
"See you later," Kotarou smiles too and closes the door before Tamayo gets out of his grip.  
  
Misaki turned away from the door and walked back to the dinning room where the magazine with a picture of her in Oujirou's arms was still laying. A blushing smile filled her face as she saw it, knowing that he had meant not to leave for a long time, before Tamayo and Kotarou showed up at the door deciding to give her some time with her friends without him. She picked up the magazine, turned to the page where the article of Oujirou and herself began, and started to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please R&R like before, and I'll get started on the next chapter. Thanks for all your great reviews in the previous chapters, and thank you for reading! 


	6. The Way of Love

_Angelic Layer – The Way of Love_

Disclaimer: If you don't know already, just don't read my story then. Since I don't own Angelic Layer, there is no reason why anyone would want to sue me.

Misaki watched from the door as Oujirou was working out a new move with Wizard. He was trying to think of the move in parts and naturally, that meant that at some point...Wizard would stop in mid-air and fall back to the Layer because he wasn't getting instructions fast enough from his Deus. Misaki walked in and took a seat, knowing that he hadn't seen her, due to his extreme concentration on Wizard. She put her visor on, the wings popped outward, and she threw Hikaru into the Layer. Wizard had just fallen again, and it was clear by Oujirou's hand running through his hair every few seconds, that he was beginning to get very frustrated. She made Hikaru run forward and pick Wizard off the Layer, standing him upright. Oujirou saw this and looked across the Layer at Misaki in surprise.

"I didn't mean to barge in," She explained, having Hikaru hold Wizard upright while Oujirou was distracted, "but I thought you might want someone to practice with."

Oujirou nodded and smiled, focusing back on Wizard.

Misaki had Hikaru let go of Wizard and did a backward flip to land on her feet elegantly. Then with a quick forward motion, she thought her way through the move Oujirou was trying to accomplish. Hikaru ran forward, then jumped high in the air, doing a summersault and landing a perfect kick at the Layer. Then after hitting the Layer, Hikaru pushed off it with her other foot, doing another flip in the air and landing with her left leg bent into a kneel in front of her, and her right leg straight out. Then moving her right leg a full 180 degrees in a clockwise position, she pushed off of the Layer once more to do another back flip, and ended by landing with one foot touching the Layer first, then the other. Oujirou looked slightly shocked but smiled.

"Awesome," He said, "Absolutely perfect. There never was a move invented that you couldn't do, Misaki."

Misaki blushed slightly at his words, "Thank you."

Oujirou continued to smile for a moment before taking off his visor. Misaki watched him for another moment before taking her own visor off as well.

"Umm...Would you like to get something to eat with me, Misaki?" Oujirou asked, taking Wizard off the Layer.

Misaki found herself staring across the Layer at Oujirou, trying to read his face. When she couldn't tell what he was thinking, she took Hikaru off the field as well.

"Um, sure," Misaki accepted.

Oujirou nodded, leading the way out of the room with Misaki walking behind him until they got to the door and she caught up to him.

"So, where are we going?" Misaki asked curiously.

"I was thinking about the little Tai restaurant in the next block over. What do you think?"

Misaki blushed, Tai food was one of her favorites, but she never told anyone. "Um...yeah...that sounds really good."

Oujirou smiled the same charming grin that always seemed to be present on his face. "Okay, lets go then."

Oujirou put an arm around Misaki's shoulders while they walked, making her turn several shades of pink. It was a good ten minutes when they got to the Tai restaurant. It was a small place with about twenty tables in it, each covered with a blue tablecloth. The floor was a sort of bamboo wood and the walls were covered with a kind of silk.

Misaki just stopped in the doorway, looking at everything in complete awe. "Wow..."

Oujirou chuckled softly at her response and offered a smile as a young woman seated them at a small table near the window, giving them menus and telling them that she would be back when they were ready to order.

Misaki was still looking around the place when she was at her seat, before Oujirou brought her back to where she was.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Oujirou asked, still smiling.

Misaki turned her attention to his direction, "Oh...yes. It's very beautiful." A slight blush came over her face again. Trying to hide it, she picked the menu up off the table and put it in front of her face, so that only her eyes could be seen over it.

Oujirou chuckled lightly and did the same, seeming much more relaxed than Misaki was. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"How are you supposed to know what these are? All the names are in Tai..." Misaki asked.

"But the descriptions aren't. They can tell you everything that's in it," Oujirou explained calmly and somewhat amused.

"Oh...well...I didn't see that," Misaki said sheepishly...now turning a very dark shade of red.

After a few minutes, the waitress took their orders and picked up the menus, leaving Misaki very much visible to Oujirou, who never seemed to take his eyes off her. It was a few minutes, with an uncomfortable silence between the two before their food came. It seemed that even Oujirou was at a loss for words to start a conversation at a time like this. This being so, their meal went by quietly with random looks and smiles at each other. When the waitress came back to give Oujirou the bill, Misaki remembered something that she had meant to tell Oujirou about, although, she wasn't sure what his response would be.

"Umm...Oujirou..." Misaki ventured putting a nervous smile in place.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her as he slipped some money into the small black folder that contained the bill.

"I'm in a musical—sort of a play—that my school is putting on...I was wondering if you might want to come for when we perform it Monday night." She tried not to sound too enthusiastic, but the expression on her face was enough to tell Oujirou that she really wanted him to be there.

Oujirou raised his eyebrows in interest, "What's it about?"

"Oh...well...its mainly about this guy and girl meeting each other and falling in love, but they're from completely different worlds, but I'm one of the background characters, so I don't have to do most of the romantic stuff." Her face suddenly turned several shades of red.

Oujirou smiled, his eyes twinkling. He had never heard Misaki sing, but he guessed that she was just as perfect in it as she was in everything else. "Sure, I'll be there."

Misaki's innocent face glowed as an uncontrollable grin came over her face, lighting up her eyes. "Thanks, Oujirou. It really means a lot to me."

Oujirou just smiled, he knew it meant a lot to her just by the way her face lit up when he said he would go to it. He glanced out the restaurant window, which was now dark. He automatically looked down at his watch, reading the small digits that formed the numbers: 7:43pm.

He took in a sharp breath when he saw the time.

"It's getting dark, and your aunt, Shouko, doesn't know where you are," he said looking back up at her and standing at the same time, "I need to take you home. She might worry about you otherwise."

Misaki nodded blushing at his thoughtful comment and stood up grabbing her coat and angelic Layer equipment which she hadn't had time to drop off before she had been taken to the restaurant. Oujirou was doing the same across from her and they left swiftly.

About twenty minutes later, Oujirou and Misaki stopped in front of Shouko's front door. The sky was a calm dark blue, casting a beautiful shade of night over the two as they stood and looked at each other for a moment. Oujirou's friendly blue eyes surveyed Misaki for a moment.

"That was a lot of fun...tonight," Misaki said in a rather smaller voice than normal.

Oujirou flashed a toothy grin at her, showing perfectly white teeth that melted her from the inside.

"I had a lot of fun too...and I'll be there for your musical, I promise."

Misaki blushed, everything seemed so perfect, but somehow...something seemed to be missing...

Suddenly, Oujirou leaned forward (and probably downward too...lol), his hand came to the back of her head just as his lips touched hers. Misaki wasn't even aware of what he was doing at first, but her eyes closed involuntarily and she relaxed as it happened. Then as Oujirou leaned away from her again and put his hand back to his side, her eyed opened again. He was blushing slightly.

"I'll see you soon then," Oujirou smiled.

"Good night," Misaki finally said, the words coming back to her as she reached for the door handle.

"Good night," Oujirou called softly as she walked inside, gently closing the door behind her.

Oujirou smiled and started his own journey home. Inside, however, Misaki was leaning against the door blushing furiously and giggling. Oujirou had just given her, her first kiss. Shouko came out of her room to look at the girl.

"Well, don't you seem happy," Shouko had a wide, teasing grin on her face. "Where have you been all night?"

Misaki blushed ever harder, "With Oujirou."

Shouko folded her arms and pretended to glare, "That boy always makes you too happy for your own good. Have you noticed that?"

Misaki's blushing smile faded, "Huh?"

Shouko broke into laughter, "Wow, you take everything too seriously!"

"Oh..." Misaki's face flushed.

"Oh well, that's just something we have to work on," Shouko shrugged.

"I guess so," Misaki said quietly. There was silence for a moment before Misaki started towards her room.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, okay, Shouko?"

"All right, Misaki," Shouko called after her. She smiled after the girl, before going back to her own room to finish some papers she was working on.

-----------------------------

Okay, how was it? I know it isn't that long, but I'm just getting over a major case of writers block and with marching band season I've been in a time crunch for months anyway, so this is the first chapter I've written in a while. My apologies to everyone who's been waiting for more of the story. I don't know exactly when I'll have the time to write the next one, but I am over the writer's block, for now at least. Thanks for your patience everyone!


	7. Like a Dream

_Angelic Layer – Like a Dream_

Monday evening Misaki feverishly struggled with trying to get into the dress that she had to wear for the musical production, next to the other girls who were in it as well. The randomness of lines being recited and groans of trying to change into the intricate and tight dresses, could be heard. The scratch...scratch...scratch of nails being filed, makeup being put on, and high heels clicking together in their owner's hands before they were put on, were all too common a scene in the ladies dressing room behind the stage. Misaki was nervous. It had occurred to her only that afternoon that Oujirou would probably be run over by a mob of his fans the moment he opened the door that led to the school auditorium, what had she been thinking? Only, she hadn't had the time or the resources to call him and tell him not to come. In the back of her mind, she guiltily thought that she wanted him there to see her, more than she wanted to tell him something for his wellbeing that might cause her to perform only for Shouko and the rest of the people who would come. In either case, she had decided that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it now. With that, she reached for the button at the back of her dress at her neck. She could see Tamayo walking towards her in the same yellow cocktail dress that she, herself, was forced to wear for the first twenty minutes of the performance. Tamayo was still struggling with putting the earrings on that went with her dress. At this, she earned a smile from Misaki, who was struggling with putting on the sun colored high heels that went with her costume as well.

"Just to get these costumes on is a lengthy process, but to make us look good in them...that's another matter all together!" Tamayo exclaimed, exasperated, when she reached Misaki, and was putting the last earring on.

"I know!" Misaki answered her friend in agreement, protesting the fact that she was still fiddling with the strap on one of her high heeled shoes, trying to tighten it around her foot.

"Well, on the bright side," Tamayo said in a more enthusiastic tone, "At least we only have to wear these dresses for our first scene. After that we can change into skirts, and then we can wear that for the rest of the play."

"Umm...musical, but yes...I agree," Misaki sat back upright and smiled at her friend.

Tamayo examined her for a moment and nodded in approval, "Well, you look about as good in these things as anyone can...how do I look?"

"You look good," Misaki said, unsure if this was true of not. The dress didn't seem to fit to Tamayo's character at all, but then again...that was no surprise. The school skirts never seemed to fit for Tamayo either. She seemed like a person who would enjoy wearing a boy's clothes every day...all day, if she could. Either way, it didn't really matter now. Both of them played singers in a restaurant, hence the name, "Musical." So, she supposed it would be fine for twenty minutes.

Tamayo gave her a half smile, "Just keep telling yourself...its only twenty minutes."

Misaki giggled, "I hope Oujirou doesn't get the wrong idea from this outfit..."

Tamayo cocked her head, "Oujirou's coming?"

Misaki's face suddenly turned bright red, "Umm...well—"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!" Tamayo screamed in delight, her voice going from low to very high pitched.

"Keep it down!" Misaki said, blushing so hard that her entire face looked like it was a cherry.

Several girls looked around at them, giving the two odd looks, before Tamayo stopped.

"When did you ask him to come?" Tamayo asked, about to burst with excitement.

A low voice suddenly erupted from the door of the dressing room, "Ten minutes, girls!" Everyone looked over at the musical director and nodded in response.

Misaki looked back at Tamayo, her face turning even redder, "I told him...at dinner...Saturday night."

"MISAKICHI!!!!!" Tamayo squeaked, jumping up in down in delight. (How can you do that in high heels? Wow...she must have incredible balance...yeah...that's it.)

"Nothing happened," Misaki said sheepishly, her face turning redder still. This wasn't entirely true and she knew it. She had gotten her first kiss that night.

"Uh huh..." Tamayo teased.

"I'm serious!" Misaki squeaked in defense.

"Its okay, Misakichi, I believe you. No need to get all worked up about it. After all, nothing happened, right?" Tamayo didn't believe anything she was saying any more than Misaki did.

Finally Misaki gave in, unable to stand the pressure any longer, "Well...he...kissed me."

"HA!" Tamayo shouted in ecstatic hysteria.

"Come on...it was just—"

"And how was it?" Tamayo interrupted, in the middle of Misaki trying to defend herself.

"Well," Misaki said, taken aback, "it was...incredible..." She went into a temporary daze, looking far off for a moment.

"Misaki Suzuhara! Tamayo Kizaki! You're onstage in two minutes!"

This snapped Misaki out of her thoughts and she made her way with Tamayo to the edge of the stage, right behind the curtain. Nerves suddenly coursed through her as she saw the two main characters of the musical, meeting in the restaurant in the scene before she would go on. One of the girls in her math class was playing the part of waitress to the two. She listened carefully.

"So, what is it that you do, Miss Chisato?"

"I'm a lab student at the University," The girl responded.

"I see, so that makes you extremely intelligent," The young man replied.

"I suppose so. What is it that you do, Mr. Amori?"

That was Misaki's cue to get ready to walk in with Tamayo.

"Ready?" Misaki whispered very quietly to Tamayo.

Tamayo nodded, although her face had turned very white, due to nerves.

Misaki stepped onto the stage with Tamayo not far behind, pulling themselves up to their full height so that they would look better in their costumes. When Misaki finally made it directly behind the table of the two main characters, she began to sing what she had been taught to. Waiting just until the person who was playing Chisato to say, "When I fall for someone, he will make me happy...and I will never see a fault in him."

"Love is such a puzzle 

_I wish there was some way to know for sure._

_That way I wouldn't have to juggle_

_my feelings and my doubts in the same hand..." _Misaki's broke the air clearly and beautifully as she sang. Then it was Tamayo's turn.

"_But even with all that,_

_for some reason its still something I'm...looking for..._

_And believe me when I say, its fact,_

_not a fiction that only I would understand..." _Tamayo hit her notes with the same clarity.

"_And when the you feel out of line,_

_and the world falls upside down,_

_the one you love will be there to bring you back up in time_

_even when there is nothing left to you_

_he'll be your crown_

_he'll be your light in the dark_

_the one to always make you smile_

_and when you have no where left to go_

_you know he'd walk a mile_

_just to make sure you have what you need_

_because he loves you so..."_

This song ended with Misaki and Tamayo smiling in a pose as they tried to make their way off stage. As they did so, Misaki tripped on a cord and very nearly fell to the ground. Her foot hit the ground so hard that she almost twisted her ankle. Tamayo caught her just in time, and they quickly made their way off stage. Misaki caught just a glimpse of someone with black jacket and sunglasses on who was leaning against the wall of the auditorium and had stepped forward whenever she had tripped, as if he had wanted to catch her. She thought that this was very strange, but pushed it out of her mind.

"How embarrassing," Misaki said to Tomayo as they reached the dressing room and were making fast work of changing out of their intricate dresses, into the black skirts that they had to wear for their last appearance, "Especially with Oujirou watching. I wonder how he managed to get into the auditorium without people recognizing him. He would have caused a riot if they would have."

Tamayo giggled as she slipped on her knee-length black skirt and white top.

* * *

It was a good half an hour before they were waiting near the stage entrance again. This time, the two main characters were kissing. This was Misaki's cue to enter in the darkness around where the spotlights were. This time, however, Tamayo would enter the stage after Misaki was supposed to leave it. This gave Misaki a solo.

The piano started from somewhere backstage.

"_So this is love..._

_the wonderful sensation_

_that gnaws at my heart at every waking moment._

_I can't understand how I didn't see it before_

_I didn't understand you_

_I was a student_

_and in upper class society_

_trying to get an education_

_and you were just someone I happened to meet_

_at a coffee shop._

_But now I see_

_even when it was not about you and me_

_that it was always meant to be._

_And I promise..._

_All these things will remain_

_just as long as you love me..."_

Being completely in the darkness of the stage the entire time, she made her stage exit. Tamayo gave her a thumbs up and made her way on stage for her last scene.

When it was over, Tamayo and Misaki made their way down the stairs. Misaki managed to miss the last step going down and nearly fell for the second time that night. After a minute of two, Tamayo said good bye to her and Misaki found Shouko completely absorbed in conversation with someone Misaki didn't know. So, it only seemed right to her that this would be the best time to look for Oujirou. Misaki made her way around the auditorium, looking for him. It was several minutes before some of the crowd left. After a while, she finally gave up and was about to make her way back to Shouko when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice asked brightly.

Misaki turned around, feeling her heart become as light as a feather. But when she turned, it wasn't Oujirou's sweet smile and heart throbbing blue eyes that were looking back at her. It was the young man with the black jacket and sunglasses. Her heart skipped a beat...she had no idea who it was that was cornering her. Abruptly, the young man took off his sunglasses to revealed the calm blue sea in the eyes that could only be Oujirou. He was looking at her with a half smiling and half concerned expression.

"It's me. I'm sorry if I scarred you, Misaki."

A wave of relief washed over Misaki as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I saw what happened on stage. Are you alright?" Oujirou took two steps towards her so that he wasn't more than arms length away from her.

Misaki nodded, suddenly, tears came behind her eyes. Oujirou saw her lips trembling and her struggling not to let them run down her face. His expression softened even more as he took another step forward, closing the remaining distance between them. He gently put his arms around her as he pulled her to him.

"It's okay..." His voice was a comforting whisper.

Misaki started sobbing into Oujirou's coat, unable to control herself.

"See," He said softly, while rubbing one of his hands up and down her back in a comforting way, "That's what I love about you, Misaki. Your heart is so pure, but also so very breakable."

This earned him a response of her wrapping her own arms around him. If there was anyone that she had never wanted to cry in front of, it would have been Oujirou. But now...she found that he was the only one that she wanted around her when she was crying. She felt safe around him. Nothing...not her family, not the entire world could make her feel like he did. He was the only thing that really truly made her feel safe in the world at that moment, and that was good enough for her. He slowly bent down and kissed her on the forehead before he strengthened his grip around her. He didn't wish to let go, but when her grip loosened, he knew that she was done crying. He loosened his grip on Misaki as well, slowly letting go.

"Why don't you tell Shouko that I'll drive you home, Misaki. If you want me to, that is?"

Misaki smiled and nodded, "Yes, umm...can you wait here?"

Oujirou nodded with a smile as Misaki left to let her aunt know about the change of plans. Ss soon as she was gone, his hands immediately dove into his coat pocket to take out the cell phone which was now vibrating violently in his hands.

"Hello?" His voice called calmly into the device.

"Oujirou?"

"Ichirou? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe someone from the Angelic Layer staff."

"Why would someone from the office be calling you?"

"Oh, I don't know, brother. Maybe because I work there," Oujirou's voice took a rather sarcastic tone at that moment.

"Yes, well...anyway, back to the point. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Misaki's school, therefore...with Misaki. Why?" Oujirou's voice was calm and collected as he said this, but a slight blush came over his face.

"Oujirou, you spend too much time with her. Honestly, she'll be influenced the wrong way."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Never mind. Look...whenever you get done with everything having to do with Misaki tonight, meet me at the lab. I have some news on the girl who nearly killed your dear girl. And I have a way to make sure it never happens again."

Oujirou's heart stopped momentarily at these words. Any mention of Misaki being injured always upset him, but that particular incident had put him into an utter rage and dismay like no other. In a low choked voice he said, "I'll be there," then his hands shakily reached for the button to hang up the phone. Hastily stuffing the device in his coat pocket he began to look for Misaki. He only had to wait a minute before she came into sight with a wide grin on her face.

"Ready to go?" He pressed a bright tone into his voice.

"Yeah," Her voice was crisp and happy. This made a smile appear on Oujirou's face, regardless of what he was feeling prior to that. He walked over to her, put an arm around her shoulders, and began walking towards his car, with her leaned against him as they walked.

When Oujirou had started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot, he became uncomfortably aware that Misaki had not said a word in several minutes. His arm extended behind her, pulling her into a half hug while his eyes and other hand were focused on driving. Misaki looked at his figure, in the dark car, illuminated only by the city street lamps. A blush came over her face as his arm squeezed her gently, in a loving way. He glanced over at her for a moment when he had to stop for a red light.

"What's wrong?" Oujirou's voice was clear and steady in the silence.

"Nothing...I just..." Her voice trailed off, then she started again, "Everyone knew who I was tonight. Even most of the parents knew that I was a champion in Angelic Layer...and I couldn't even exit the stage without tripping."

"Oh, Honey..." Oujirou said relieved that she was innocent and young enough that this could be the only thing bothering her. Misaki became vaguely aware of his unconscious decision to use another word to refer to her, other than "Misaki." "That's part of life. Making mistakes is just human. More than anything, we were all concerned that you might have hurt yourself," Oujirou glanced back at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road.

"You mean, you were concerned for me, but that's different. We like each other."

Oujirou shrugged, "I doubt I was the only one concerned. I heard people muttering stuff about how they hoped Misaki Suzuhara was all right."

"Then they must have been fans or something...wow...to think I might have fans...how scary."

This made Oujirou chuckle, "It really took you that long to figure out that your famous?"

"Well, no...and yes. I'm just...not used to it I guess," Misaki looked down at her hands.

"It's alright," Saying this, Oujirou withdrew his arm from around her shoulders and placed it back on the steering wheel, "It took a while for it to sink in when it happened to me, too." The car slowed and then came to a stop in front of Misaki's house.

"Well, here we are," Oujirou put his car in park and got out of the car to open the car door for Misaki. When Misaki and Oujirou reached her door again, he gave her a gentle hug, said goodnight, and watched her walk in the house before walking back to his car. His thoughts drifted back to her as he drove home.

* * *

Okay, wow...took me a while, but I finally made some progress on the story. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Be sure to tell me what you thought of it. Thanks! 


	8. In the Night

_Angelic Layer - Tampered Mind _

_In the Night _

Oujirou draped his blue coat over the couch in his living room as he walked back to his office. In the blackness of the room, a blue light could be seen, blinking on and off on a laptop computer-like device. Oujirou groaned in irritation as he collapsed in the chair in front of the device. Pushing a button on the screen of the device, the light stopped blinking and a female voice came up, along with the Angelic Layer logo. "Linking contact, please stand by."

Oujirou yawned and stretched his arms out towards the ceiling, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. Then setting them back in his lap, the screen on the device in front of him suddenly changed to Ichirou's face.

"I thought I told you to come to the lab! Oh well, its about time you got home anyway. How was the romantic car ride with your dear Misaki?" Ichirou said with a teasing smile on his face.

"Too short," Oujirou stated plainly, then continued, "So, what was this information about the girl who injured Misaki? Wasn't that already taken care of?"

"Well, apparently, our little cheater is angry about me taking her card away from her. I got a letter from her in the form of a threat," Ichirou just gave Oujirou his usual serious look, that of a slightly crazy, yet nerdy man.

"Ah, and you think this might have something to do with Misaki? But you said you had a way of making sure it would never happen again?" Oujirou asked, trying to read his step-brother's mind.

"Well, to put it plainly…she's threatened to 'finish what she's started' and then plans to kidnap you so that I have to 'pay up,' as she put it. As for making sure it will never happen again…well, that's to make sure it never happens again with anyone else," Ichirou said. It was obvious to Oujirou that Ichirou had been practicing reciting the information he had just heard, but he didn't comment on it.

"Okay. Then I need call Misaki. We'll, be over at your place shortly."

"I'll be here," Ichirou said with a nod and the screen went back to a navy blue.

"Transmission terminated," The female voice said emotionlessly.

Oujirou picked up his cell phone and dialed Misaki's number as he walked back to the living room and picked his coat back off the couch.

"Hello?" A female voice came over the phone. It had to be Shouko.

"Oh, hello, Miss Shouko. Its Oujirou," He started silently praying that Shouko wouldn't hang up on him and that Misaki would still be awake.

"Oujirou? You drove Misaki home an hour ago. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Shouko…well…actually, no, not really," Oujirou felt odd. He didn't really know how to tell Misaki's Aunt that someone she considered to be like her daughter, was being hunted by a mere girl who wanted revenge.

"What? What do you mean? Are you okay or not?"

"Yes, Miss Shouko. I'm okay, but I just got off the phone with my step-brother. He thinks…well…Misaki is in danger. He wants us to stay at his home for the night," Oujirou got in his car and started the engine. Then started towards Misaki's house, still holding his cell phone to his ear. As he pressed his foot against the gas petal, it suddenly occurred to him exactly how stupid the stuff he was saying sounded.

"What do you mean, 'Misaki is in danger'? And what's this 'wants_ us_ to stay'?"

"I know this is sudden, Miss Shouko, but I really need to get Misaki away from danger. And that means getting her out of your house for the most part. If you wish to, you can come with her when I pick her up from your house. Please, Miss Shouko. I promise I'll explain everything when we get to my step-brother's house," Oujirou sped off to Misaki's house, constantly changing lanes and going past other cars to lose anyone who might possibly be following him.

There was a pause on the phone, then… "Okay, Oujirou. She's in the bath at the moment. I'll get her out and we'll meet you outside when you get here," Shouko's voice was reluctant, but compliant.

"Thank you, Miss Shouko. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Bye," With that Shouko hung up the phone, not even waiting for a reply.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Oujirou said as he pressed the off button on his own phone.

Twenty-five minutes later, Oujirou pulled up to Misaki's house. He got out of his car, locking it. When he knocked on the door to where Misaki lived, he didn't have to wait long before Shouko answered. Misaki was ready when he got there for the second time that night. Oujirou ignored Shouko's glare, directed at him when Misaki gave him a loving smile.

"I'm very sorry about this, Miss Shouko," Oujirou said at last, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Never mind that…lets just go. Its getting late…I want for me and Misaki to be safe and asleep very soon," Shouko said more out of exasperation than understanding. This resulted in Misaki giving Oujirou a half encouraging, half apologetic look. Oujirou answered Misaki's expression with a smile. With that, Misaki, Shouko, and Oujirou got in his car and they started off towards Ichirou's house—Shouko having reluctantly agreed to letting Misaki sit next to Oujirou in the front of the car.

"So this girl that's trying to hurt Misaki now…is the same girl that hurt her before? But why would a girl at her age do that?" Shouko frowned as she said this, challenging Oujirou's view of the situation.

"I really don't have an answer for you, Miss Shouko," Oujirou said calmly as he turned the steering wheel to make the car turn on an exit off the freeway. "However, I trust the information that my brother gives me. So when he told me that she might be injured or—I…I took it seriously." He voice cracked as he got to the end of what he was saying. Somehow it hurt to say it out loud. He hated that anyone might want to hurt another person. But when it came to Misaki…Oujirou felt like a part of him died every time someone did something that hurt her. Silence fell between the occupants of the car, two hours slowly passing, and Misaki fell asleep on Oujirou's shoulder as he drove. Oujirou blinked as his tired eyes looked at the red traffic light. He looked down at his watch and yawned. He groaned sleepily as the numbers 12:37a.m. shown back at him. He smiled, though, when he felt Misaki's head resting on his shoulder. '_It should only be a few minutes away from here,'_ Oujirou thought as he turned the car onto a main road. He drove the rest of the way to his step-brother's house, feeling too tired to want to talk to his brother when he got there. As he pulled the car up into Ichirou's driveway, he pulled the key out of the ignition and gently reached behind him to wake up Shouko, careful not to wake Misaki.

"Miss Shouko." Oujirou said in a whisper as he shook her gently, "Miss Shouko, we have arrived."

Shouko slowly opened her eyes and nodded groggily.

"Why don't you go out and tell my brother that we're here, while I carry Misaki inside."

Shouko stared for a moment, her brain needing a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying, then nodded and got out of the car. Oujirou put his car keys in his pocket, opening his own car door, and taking Misaki out of the car as gently as he could. Then with Misaki in his arms, he pressed the auto-lock in his car with his knee and nudged the door closed with his hip. As he walked up to Ichirou's front door, he saw that Shouko was already making her way inside and Ichirou was holding the front door open for Oujirou. Oujirou's arms were getting too tired to carry Misaki—even as small as she was—so he leaned her against his chest to take some of the strain off of his arms.

"Right…and they say you two haven't made your relationship public yet. All they have to do is look at the right moment," Ichirou said with a teasing grin on his face as he leaned against the front door frame, arms folded, looking at Oujirou and Misaki.

"Brother, they're tired and so am I. Is it possible to just sleep tonight and talk in the morning?" Oujirou asked breathlessly as he struggled to support Misaki's weight. Ichirou merely smiled at Oujirou's dedication and love for Misaki. As soon as Oujirou had gotten inside, Ichirou closed and locked the door, turning around to watch his brother collapse onto a nearby couch with Misaki leaning against his chest. His arms gently hugged her waste and his eyes closed from utter exhaustion. Ichirou just continued smiling at the two as he pulled a blanket off of a nearby chair and draped it over his step-brother and Misaki. "Yes," He whispered, still smiling, "it can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

_**Okay, sorry…a little short for one chapter, I know. Hopefully it was good, though. Thanks for everyone's reviews on previous chapters, all have been a great help and are greatly appreciated. :)**_


	9. Sniper

_**Tampered Mind – Sniper**_

Misaki slowly opened her eyes to the light of morning shining down at her. She blinked and tried to sit up, but when she came half-way to a sitting position, she noticed that something was holding her back. Further more, she didn't recognize the place she was in at all. She looked down to find a pair of hands laced carefully around her waist. Frowning, she looked behind her to see who was holding her. When she saw Oujirou, asleep and looking positively exhausted, a sense of familiarity returned to her. Curious about her surroundings, she carefully tried to pry his hands apart. The moment she tried to push his hands away from each other, she knew that she had made a mistake. Oujirou let out a soft sleepy moan before his eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting for a moment because his eyes were not accustomed to the sunlight coming through the windows of the living room. Seeing Misaki right in front of him, his brain took a moment to piece together the events of the night before. Finally letting go of Misaki, he reached an arm back to soothe a kink in his neck. Misaki almost immediately got to her feet and turned around to face Oujirou, who didn't seem to want to get up from the couch any time soon.

"I would say _good morning_, but I honestly don't have a clue where I am," Misaki said with an unsure smile.

With his eyes closed now, he let his arm fall carelessly back into his lap and rested his head against the top of the sofa.

"This is my brother's house," Oujirou said calmly, "When I picked you up last night, we were on our way here, but I think you fell asleep before we got here. Yeah…that was it. I carried you in from the car because I didn't want to wake you. Needless to say, I failed in trying to get you to your bed and collapsed on his sofa instead…" A chuckle escaped his lips and he smiled. Opening his eyes, he slowly got up from the couch and stood facing Misaki at an angle.

"My brother, as well as Shouko-san should be around here somewhere. We should probably look in the kitchen first. What do you think?" The tiredness in Oujirou's face had somehow disappeared now, replaced with his usual twinkling smile.

Misaki smiled back and nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a good place to start."

Oujirou smiled even wider and led the way out of the living room, through a hallway, leading into a kitchen with white-marble countertops, what looked like a stove and a refrigerator…only odder looking. A little farther off there was small table that looked like it was made of a solid and expensive kind of wood, but it had the symbol of an angel egg burned into it. If that weren't odd enough, it was almost completely covered in papers. There were only a few spots on the small table that didn't have stuff piled on it, but every other part of it was completely submerged by a good five to six inches of random stuff.

"Oh, he says on here that they went out to eat something," Oujirou said, a note in his hands, obviously not taking notice of the odd-looking table in the next open room.

Misaki didn't answer, she was totally absorbed in looking at the odd things that were pilled on the table. As she circled around it, she realized that all the stuff on the table had to do with Angelic Layer in some way. There were old Angelic Layer magazines, a newspaper clipping that was titled _"**Angelic Layer** Hits National Popularity",_ and a Piffle Princess memo that read "please turn in idea for new Layer by next week."

"What is all this?" Misaki turned around to Oujirou, pointing to the table.

"What?" Oujirou looked up from the refrigerator, with food in his hands, he closed the door. "Oh, that stuff? That's my brother's _'Angelic Layer dedication.'_ He used to eat on that table, but now its just basically a shrine to everything that has to do with Angelic Layer," Oujirou placed the food on the table and watched Misaki for a moment.

Misaki frowned, turning back to the small table, "But…why?"

Oujirou shrugged, turning back to his the food on the counter, "I guess it's a sort of collection of his life's work…or rather…his life's work, up to this point."

"I still don't understand," Misaki stared at the table.

"I told you that my brother was the maker of Angelic Layer, right?" Oujirou began making something with the food that had been in front of him.

"Oh…that. So that's why? Because he wants to remember everything that he's accomplished in his life so far?"

Oujirou shrugged, "I guess so. He always seemed really proud of Angelic Layer, and I suppose he has a right to be. After all, it's a huge event every time an Angelic Layer tournament is held. Almost anyone can enjoy playing it too. It can make you feel…very powerful, even if you aren't in real life."

Misaki nodded, "That's true. Besides loving Hikaru, that was one of the reasons why I love playing Angelic Layer. But with me, its more…I like feeling that Hikaru is powerful on the Layer, even though she's small."

Oujirou smiled, "I think that's how everyone feels about it." He finished making a meal with the food, and served it to Misaki and himself, leading the way outside, to a small table which had a wonderful beachside view. Sitting on the wooden floor, they started eating what looked like a kind of salad with fruit mixed in.

"Its very good, Oujirou-san…"

He smiled a twinkle finding its way into his eyes, "Thank you. Its something my mother taught me to make."

"I had no idea you could cook," Misaki blushed, embarrassed at what she had just said.

"Well, that's normal. I honestly haven't met a lot of guys who could cook, myself. Actually, the only reason that I can, even to the minor extent that my cooking is, has to do with my mother's rules. As soon as I turned seven, it became a condition in her household to cook dinner at least two nights a week. Although, I often had the impression that she would eat something of her own creation after what I had served her on the nights that I cooked," another chuckle escaped his lips, "but at least I can say I tried."

Misaki giggled at his statement, as well, "Well, I can honestly say that I like _this_ meal, thank you."

Oujirou only smiled, Misaki always knew what to say. In that way, she was entirely perfect in his eyes.

Two houses away, there were several black figure perched on a roof, careful to keep low enough as to not be seen. One of them looked through a targeting device on a riffle and saw Oujirou and Misaki sitting outside together. Searching the area around the two and seeing nothing, he put the gun down, pressing a button on the side of his headset. "Nothing…she hasn't shown up yet."

A voice came back, "Keep looking. She may not be coming right at them. Check the other roofs as well. It may not be her who's doing the hunting."

"Understood," picking his riffle back up, he focused his targeting device on the roofs across from where they were. Seeing a black speck on a roof almost a mile away, he blinked, turning the riffle back to the spot, "Hang on…I think I may have something. Its very far away, though. I'm going to go in even tighter, one moment."

He put his thumb on a knob making the targeting system focus even tighter in the area he wanted to see. Seeing another black figure that he could now see was a man…or a woman, and they were pointing their own riffle down at Misaki and Oujirou. "Got it! Somebody get down there now, we need to get them inside right away!"

"But, Kenichi-sama…won't that spook whoever is up there?" A young woman with short black hair, and was no older than her early twenties, said, squatting next to her superior.

"We can't risk for the civilians getting killed in the process. Get them out of there now! Go!"

The young woman hesitates, then nods. Leaving her riffle behind, she jumped off the roof with ease, and swiftly and quietly made her way to Misaki and Oujirou. The man still on the rooftop, focused even tighter on the person on the far away roof. He could see the person putting the riffle to their eye and aiming at Oujirou and Misaki. He removed the glove from one of his hands, putting it back on the riffle.

"Oh no, you don't! Your not hurting those kids…not if I have anything to say about it." His fingers reached the trigger, letting out a clear whistle-like sound. He could see the person across from him thrown back slightly as the shot seemed to hit their arm.

Misaki and Oujirou looked up, trying to find the source of the far off grunt and what had whistled in the air overhead.

"What was—" Misaki was about to ask when the young woman dressed in black jumped over the side of the wooden patio, grabbing Misaki's hand and thrusting open the door to the house, not even bothering to explain.

"Get in there!" The young woman forcefully pushed Misaki inside. Seeing a very confused Oujirou, she grabbed his hand as well, almost throwing him inside before running inside after them and shoving the door shut behind her, leaning against it, out of breath.

"Who are you?" Oujirou asked rather shaken. Misaki was clutching his arm in fear. Realizing her doing this, he put his arm around her.

"I'm an officer of the ninth division. My name is Nyoko Hisa, and I'm what stands between you and that sniper out there." She jerked her head, taking out a small police-issued hand gun, loading it, and putting it back at her side. "Your names are Misaki and Oujirou, correct?"

"Yeah…but I wasn't aware that we had police protection," Oujirou frowned, still holding Misaki to him with one arm.

"Ichirou Mihara called us, I think he said that he was your brother?"

"Step-brother…yeah, he is," Oujirou suddenly looked a little put out, shaking his head and putting a finger to his temple, "Yes…that would be him, all right…"

"You know…now that I see both of you face to face, I think I've seen you before somewhere…maybe in a magazine or something. Yes, now I remember…you were both champions for the Angelic Layer tournaments, correct?"

"Misaki was the champion this year," Oujirou said quietly. Misaki heard this and blushed. Looking at the woman in front of her she began, "Nyoko-sama, you said something about a sniper. Why would there be a sniper after us?"

Oujirou looked questioningly at Misaki, "I thought I told you about that girl who was after you…and her coming back to try and hurt you? I think I said something during the drive here, last night."

Misaki shook her head, "No, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

Oujirou frowned, "But didn't you wonder why I was taking you away from your home that late at night?"

Misaki nodded, "I wondered and I sort of heard something about someone doing something, but I don't remember a whole lot about it. I guess I was just too tired to listen properly."

Oujirou sighed, "Oh well, too late to really say much about it now…"

"I'm sorry," Misaki said again, looking at Oujirou apologetically.

Oujirou's expression softened, "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Misaki gave him a questioning look as if to ask, "Are you sure?"

Oujirou smiled and kissed her brown hair. "Don't worry, Misaki. It'll be just fine."

Nyoko leaned against the wall patiently and alert, ready to spring into action at any moment if the situation suddenly called for her attention. Oujirou looked at Nyoko rather tensely, holding Misaki against his chest in a protective, loving way.

"It'll be just fine…"

* * *

_Hello again. Hopefully I'll be able to work more on this fan fiction during Summer break, but until then.. Please hang in there. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Under Fire

_Note (Just in case…): Guns are NOT toys (DUH!). This is a story, nothing more…don't try any of this at home. Okay…now on with the story._

* * *

_**Tampered Mind – Under Fire**_

Upon Ichirou's and Shouko's return, the entire house's inhabitants had taken to trying to get some rest. However, none of them seemed to trust that they were perfectly safe in the house, so they all ended up sleeping in the living room. Nyoko guarding the door, Oujirou fell asleep on the couch again and Misaki fell asleep in his arms for a second time. Shouko was asleep in a chair and Ichirou had taken a recliner. After a soft click sounded outside the door, a black gloved hand pried the door open ever so slowly, making it soundless when it slid away from its closed position. The black figure slipped in unnoticed until the gun being held in Nyoko's hand as she slept, was nudged by the person passing by her and fell to the floor. When it hit, a shot rang out loud and clear making everyone wake up immediately. Confusion set in as everyone in the room came to, realizing that they were not at all alone. After grasping the fact that someone was intruding, Nyoko picked up her hand gun and started firing at the person dressed in black. The intruder disappeared around the corner and started firing shots back at Nyoko. By this time, Oujirou and Ichirou had finally gained enough comprehension to understand the situation. Ichirou grabbed Shouko and forced himself, as well as her, to the ground. Oujirou immediately reacted, using all the strength in his arms to throw Misaki to the ground just before one of the shots ricocheted off of a metal piece and hit Oujirou full blown in the shoulder. He threw himself to the ground as well, biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly to keep from screaming. Nyoko ducked behind the wall and waited for a clear shot. Shouko covered her head with her hands, crying and praying for her life. Misaki was too scared to look up. Pain surged through Oujirou's upper body, causing him to grit his teeth. Shots rang out again between Nyoko and the intruder. Oujirou wrapped the only arm that was unhindered, around Misaki. He wanted to make sure that she at least stayed safe. Misaki clutched at his arm, frightened of what was happening. Nyoko fired off several more shots before taking cover behind the corner of the wall again. Somewhere in the back of the house, a crash sounded loud and clear. Nyoko was almost afraid to know who was coming in the house from behind the intruder. Nyoko leaned against the wall, waiting. Voices were coming from one of the back rooms. She couldn't make them out at first, but as the gun fire stopped, she heard them loud a clear.

"Suspect is apprehended. Please hold your fire Hisa-sama! We're coming out towards you."

She hesitated, looking around the corner to see her superior coming towards her with a black clothed man in front of him, no doubt the very same man that had been shooting at them.

"Yes, Sir," she answered obediently, seeing that everything was all right. She put her gun down at her side and waited for them to escort the man out of the house. After they had done so, she spoke softly into the stiff, tense air that had settled in the dark house.

"Its all right, all of you may get up from the floor now. It's over."

Ichirou and Shouko got up very slowly and looked around. Light was just creeping into the room, little by little now and they could see more than just the outline of shapes. Colors started to meet their eyes. Misaki tried to get up, with much difficulty because Oujirou was still leaning on her for the most part and he didn't have the strength to lift himself, currently. Everything from about his waste up had gone numb.

"Oujirou," Misaki whispered softly, "you can let me go now. Its over."

"Misaki…I—I can't move…I'm sorry," Oujirou's voice was tight and soft, and held a note of apology in it. "You're—you're going to have to…help me."

"Oujirou?" Misaki spoke more softly into the air… "What's wrong?"

Almost immediately Ichirou's voice came from overhead.

"Oh my go—" He gasped. "Oujirou! Your bleeding!"

Oujirou bit his lip, "I know. I was shot."

Misaki sudden felt utter terror surging through every part of her body. Forcefully lifting herself out from under Oujirou, she looked at him. Seeing the blood near his chest, she screamed silently—unable to find any sound in her voice to scream with. She reached down and began trying to turn him over, "OUJIROU! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!"

Oujirou reached up and put his working arm around Misaki's neck, too weak to lift himself off the floor, even with her help. Gradually, everything started going out of focus for him until he saw no more and he could feel no more. Tears started streaming down Misaki's face when Oujirou fainted in her arms. Shouko, who had been looking on helplessly, started screaming for someone to get an ambulance when she saw that Oujirou may not be alive very long if they didn't do something immediately. Seeing that Oujirou was in trouble, Nyoko ran over and kneeled next to him, taking his pulse. Determining that he was getting weaker, she turned him around in her hands, gently, searching for the gunshot wound. Finding it on his shoulder, her stomach unclenched itself a little.

"That's good at least," Nyoko said out loud, "it shouldn't have hit any organs."

Oujirou let out an unconscious groaning protest after Nyoko had turned him on his back and laid him on the floor again.

"No telling how long that went on for. I would guess about fifteen minutes, but its been at least five since it stopped. Twenty minutes leaving a gunshot wound unattended to can mean the loss of quite a bit of blood. At least…that's what I've been led to believe. I'm not a doctor, so I couldn't possibly tell you what is exactly going on. But I think I know how to stop it from bleeding anymore."

Nyoko ripped a piece of her sleeve off, with the help of a pocket knife she had on her person, wrapping the cloth around his shoulder and tightening it.

"There…that should keep us from losing him before the ambulance gets him to the hospital."

Her superior came running back into the house with two paramedics behind him. He pointed at Oujirou, "He's right there."

The paramedics rushed over to Oujirou, securing him on a stretcher. Misaki, Shouko, Ichirou, Nyoko, and her superior who they didn't know by any name other than "Kenichi-sama", due only to the fact that, that was the name that Nyoko kept calling him by. Other than the bustling back and forth of a doctor and the soft talking of Nyoko and Kenichi, the ambulance was completely silent. Silent tears were streaming down Misaki's face, Shouko was sitting silently in the corner of the ambulance with her chin on her hands, and Ichirou was staring at Oujirou in a "worried father" sort of way.

"Did we get her at least?" Nyoko's voice was hushed as she spoke.

Kenichi sighed, looking over at Oujirou, "Fortunately, yes. She's in custody at the moment. But since she's only a minor, I can't guarantee that she'll stay there very long. Hopefully the judge will consider the severity of her actions and will give her a fairly long sentence. Although…for a minor…the longest sentence I've ever seen that judge give is five years. Even so, it breaks my heart to see that happen. I don't understand what could have pushed her that far."

"Mean students in her school? Family problems? Perhaps a death in the family? Its hard to say," Nyoko turned her head towards Oujirou momentarily, then back to her superior, "But, what scares me, is the fact that she was able to gain access to such things as snipers. And we're not talking, just someone who wanted to be a 'bad boy.' We're talking about someone who's obviously had experience in using long-range weapons and knows what he's doing. How is it possible? I just don't get it."

Kenichi shrugged, "I'm not sure. That part worries me as well. Especially since she's considered to still be just a child by most people."

Nyoko looked out the door of the ambulance, watching the pavement go by in silence.

When they arrived at the hospital, Oujirou had gained a slight state of consciousness as doctors were rushing him towards a bed in one of the rooms. It only took them about thirty minutes to locate and remove the bullet, and about another fifteen minutes for him to get stitches put in. But when all that was done, hospital personnel were still bustling around him, constantly checking his blood pressure, his pulse, and looking if he was awake. A doctor finally came out of the waiting room to meet with Misaki, Shouko, and Ichirou.

"We've stabilized him for now," The doctor said in a professional manner, "but we need to keep him overnight for observation, as well as, getting some fluids into his body. He's very week at the moment, due to the amount of blood that he lost, but nothing vital was damaged. I would say that he'll probably be home as early as tomorrow, maybe even up and about by the end of this week."

"So, he'll be okay, right?" Misaki asked rather timidly.

"It certainly looks that way," the doctor said with a small smile.

"Can I…may I see him?" Misaki asked shyly.

"Yes." The doctor waved towards a nearby door, "He's in the fourth room down on the right."

"Thank you," Misaki said, jumping out of her chair and walking towards Oujirou's room. She stopped at the door, suddenly not wanting to go into the room, for fear that she may see something that would shock or disturb her. Gathering up the courage, she slowly walked into the room.

There was nothing unexpected or appalling about Oujirou's room. It was sanitary, dark, and empty. Just an ordinary hospital room. Oujirou looked slightly pale and with his eyes closed like they were, he looked slightly ill at a distance. Misaki walked over to him and gently brushed hair away from his face. To her, he seemed peaceful, but exhausted. Misaki pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. She stared down at him for a moment, feeling strangely lost. She gently put her small, warm hands in Oujirou's almost manly, cold hands and frowned. Hesitating for a moment, she leaned forward and over slightly, kissing him, then leaning away from him almost instantly. She blushed at her own daringness as she sat back in the chair next to her bed, still holding his hand in her own. The morning light crept through the windows of the room as her eyes closed and she fell asleep once more…

* * *

_Okay, I'm making progress slowly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to write the next chapter soon, but no promises._


	11. In the Pages of Life

**_Chapter 11 -- In the Pages of Life_**

Misaki awoke almost six hours later, slowly opening her eyes, wondering what had woken her. She sat up in the chair to see Oujirou watching her with a kind expression on his face. He still looked spent and pale, but even so, some color had seemed to return to his face. His blue eyes were not to their usual sparkling beauty either, but he was alive and awake and that's all that mattered. He studied her with his eyes for a moment with a slight questioning look. Misaki immediately launched into an explanation.

"Oujirou, you're at the—"

Oujirou gently reached a hand over, putting a finger to her lips to silence her, "Its okay, I remember. I know where I am and what happened. You don't have to explain." He flinched at the pain as he withdrew his hand to lay in next to his side again.

"Oh…" Misaki fell silent and took to just watching him. The awkward silence continued between them as Oujirou stared up at the ceiling and Misaki watched him, not knowing what to say.

"I…meant to thank you…" Misaki started, causing Oujirou to look at her and wait for her to finish. "If it weren't for you pushing me to the floor, I would have taken that bullet…not you. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry…I was only worrying about myself. I never once thought about if you had gotten hurt…" Misaki twisted her hands in her lap and looked at them guiltily.

Oujirou watched Misaki, now looking straight at her, "That's not true. You did think about me, but even if you hadn't…I wouldn't be able to blame you. All any of us wanted was to stay alive. It was a matter of survival...none of us thought about anyone other than ourselves."

Misaki looked up, "But you threw me to the ground and made sure nothing hurt me…"

Oujirou looked away from her, "If you remember…you were in my arms at the time. I couldn't move until you had. But I'm glad that I at least had that much sense."

Misaki caught his eye, her confused expression explained all too well everything she was feeling. She didn't know what to say. Oujirou stared back at her and another awkward silence came between them.

Suddenly someone called rather loudly into the room, making them both turn their attention to the door, "MISAKICHI!"

Tamayo had arrived with Kotarou just behind her.

"We heard what happened. I told you being a celebrity would be rough!" She waged her finger at Misaki. Misaki smiled, knowing full well that Kotarou had a look on his face that was apologizing for everything Tamayo was saying, and that Tamayo was acting hyper to lift the mood, just as she always did. Oujirou smiled too, a bit of his sparkling quality returning to him. Tamayo stepped forward and gave a huge vase full of flowers to Misaki.

"You forgot these at home. Your aunt told me to give it to you as soon as I got here, when I went by your house this morning."

Misaki frowned at her cluelessly, knowing full well that she hadn't gotten Oujirou flowers of any kind. It even felt a little odd to think of giving a guy flowers, but still…since Tamayo seemed to have went to the trouble of getting them, she thought that she might as well use them for their purpose.

"Oh yeah…thanks, Tamayo."

They were dark blue, and to Misaki, they smelled very sweet. Oujirou just smiled very calmly as Misaki placed them on his nightstand.

"So you were shot?" Kotarou finally said.

Oujirou looked at him quite seriously now, "Yeah."

"Was it bad…well, you know…like, really painful?"

"Honestly, yes…it did hurt pretty bad," Oujirou said truthfully.

Tamayo looked between the two young men, "Okay! Well, we just wanted to see how you two were doing. We really need to be going. Bye Misakichi!" She grabbed Kotarou's arm and dragged him out of the room with her.

"Bye!" Misaki called after them.

Once again, Oujirou and Misaki were surrounded by an awkward silence. It was Oujirou, however, who broke the silence this time.

"Misaki…I probably don't tell you this enough…but…you mean a lot to me."

Misaki settled her eyes on him, not really understanding what he was trying to say to her. Oujirou was looking into her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me too, Oujirou…" Misaki looked at him, still confused.

"I know…but what I meant to say is that—well—when I first met you, I would have never dreamed that I could love someone the way I love you…and I…I just want you to know that."

Misaki frowned, "Oujirou…I know you love me…and I love you too…but I still don't understand why you're telling me this."

Oujirou reached up with his hand and put it behind her neck, looking into her eyes. Misaki's confusion had reached its peak as he—

_—A twenty-three year-old Misaki looked at the computer screen, staring at the words she had just typed. Oujirou gently put his arms around her from where he was standing behind her and kissed her cheek, "Honey, its late…come to bed."_

_"Just a minute…I'm almost done…"_

_Oujirou kissed her again, "Please, Honey."_

_"Just a minute," Misaki laughed lightly at his playful pushiness._

_"Chisato missed your bedtime story tonight," Oujirou said, still not giving up._

_"Did you tell her that mommy was writing down another story? And that daddy would be coming up with the story tonight?"_

_Oujirou kissed her on the cheek again, "Yes, but that four year-old daughter of yours is just as stubborn as you are."_

_Misaki sighed, taking her finger off the keys, "Okay, you win. I'll be right up."_

_Oujirou kissed her one last time, "Okay, I'll be waiting." With that he left the room._

_"Now where was I?" Misaki stared at the screen again rereading the last sentence, "Oh yes."_

—Misaki's confusion reached its peak as he leaned forward and kissed her. And somehow she knew, at that moment, that they were destined to be together.

_"There, done." The twenty-three year-old Misaki got out of her chair and slowly made her way to her bedroom, where she knew Oujirou would be waiting for her, closing the door to her study where the words of the story were still on the screen._

The End

* * *

_**Okay…that's the final chapter! YAY! It's over…lol…well…anyway, I hope you liked it. Now I can work on writing MORE fan fiction! Well, thanks for reading everyone!**_


End file.
